07x13 Grace, Equinox Cut
by Equinox-SGC
Summary: Thor was in this epp. He was just cut out because of budget reasions. JACK AND SAM. He really did kiss her back. Read on, find out more. [COMPLETED]


**07x13 Grace. Equinox's Cut **

**Author's notes:** Probably done 100,000,000 times before, but this is my version of tangible hallucinations. She just doesn't know it. It's the reason for Cake. 

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim it. Basically none of it is mine. It's an edited Transcript. MGM, Gecko, Paramount own it.

**Rating:** T

**Please Review.** Even If It's Just one letter…. 'G' for good, 'B' for bad.

**PROMETHIOUS**

_The last thing I remember was toughing the crystal as I went over and opened one of the crystal draw panels, touching the crystal, the ship jumped and I was thrown against a wall unconscious. The last thing I remember before I got up and went outside._

_"This is Major Carter calling the bridge. Bridge, please respond." I said into the radio transmitter, but no response. As I look up I see a little girl, but she then disappears. I hang up the phone and walk down the corridor to find her. But there is no one there. I head into the commissary and there is food on the table but there is no one. As I get to the bridge I find it is also empty._

_"This is the bridge calling all decks. Please respond." _I try my luck, looking at the cameras I see no one. I realise I am the only one.

_'This is Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force vessel Prometheus. As the sole remaining crew member of the ship I feel compelled to keep a log of these events. After being attacked by a hostile alien ship I sustained an injury and lost consciousness. When I awoke I found the ship devoid of all crew. An initial systems review indicated the hyper drive to be operational. But the sub light engines remain offline. Possibly due to damage from the attack. I am hopeful further investigation will provide more answers. However my first priority is to find out what happened to the crew. Having searched the entire ship and found no one, only one possibility remains to explain their disappearance.'_

I slowly walk into another room too look at a computer and it shows Remaining escape pods 000'.

'Based on the fact that all the ships escape pods have been jettisoned, I can only assume an evacuation order was given after my losing consciousness. In the chaos that must have ensued I was left behind. The sub light engines remain offline. I am guessing it is something about the gas cloud that is prohibiting the restart procedures. Thus far I have been unable to find a way around this problem. Without sub light engine power to maneuver the ship out of the cloud I am left with only one other option.'

I head over to the bridge and try to activate a hyper drive window. It doesn't work. Dimmit. I feel a hand on my arm, and as I look up I see it's Teal'c.

**THOR's SHIP**

**Thor buddy ol' pall Beamed me up while I was walking in the SGC, You can read minds!**

"Hello O'Neill, Colonel Carter is in danger on the your vessel the Prometheus. Unfortunately there is no way I can get us there to help."

**"Yeah, I heard we've been looking for her. Can you help?" Conner and hope makes me stand up starter as I try to take in my surroundings and the information given. At that, Daniel is beamed next to me in a flash of light and another flash of light Teal'c is sitting on the floor in his meditation position.**

"Thor," he said looking at Daniel and I with concern.

**"I'm guessing this is important..."**

**"Indeed it is Daniel Jackson." Thore replied. "Major Carter has been unconscious on the Prometheus some time now. I can't in any way physical way contact her. But I have another means. Her brainwaves show she has a concussion and she appears to be hallucinating. Through my means of technology I identified she is connecting with a little girl."**

**"A little girl?" Daniel asked.**

**"Yes. I have a way for each of you to appear to her in her hallucination. Teal'c would you care to go first? Your sense of Kel'nor'reme will make it easier you to access her brain waver. Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, you must also too achieve some sort of meditation before you can also contact with Colonel Carter's brainwaves."**

**Surprising myself I sat on the ground next to Daniel and received one of his surprised looks. I new, and I new he new that it would most likely take me longer and, if Carter was in trouble. I'd have to give it my best shot.**

**"Teal'c," Thor said playing with his panel, moving those...egg shaped rock things about. "Please lay in the isolation pod." He said, and Teal'c nodded and did so.**

**PROMETHIOUS**  
"Major Carter." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Teal'c?"

"Hear me. You must remain conscious at all costs."

"I just need to rest for a while." I said honestly, knowing now I must be on the verge of growing crazy.

"You cannot. Listen to me. You are injured. If you sleep, you will die. Do you understand?

"I know."

"If you sleep, you will die."

I closed my eyes. And no one is there. Then making my way up on the bridge I can here someone singing a familiar song, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' I get back up and follow the singing. And I call out, "Someone there? Hello? Okay..."

**THOR's SHIP**

**"How'd it go Teal'c?" I ask as I open my eyes and look at Teal'c sitting back up in the isolation pod.**

**"That was quick." Daniel said also looking up at Teal'c**

**"I informed Colonel Carter that if she falls asleep. She will die. Then I lost connection with her brain waves as she closed her eyes, almost willing me to go away."**

**"That would be normal Teal'c as she is questioning her judgment. Daniel Jackson. You may go next in a minute more." And at that I saw Daniel close his eyes in order to complete his meditation as Tried my hardest to do mine. **

**PROMETHIOUS**

_''I have sent out a distress signal detailing Prometheus situation and our last known position in space. I know it could be hundreds of years before anyone hears it. That said, Stargate Command was aware of our route home and will undoubtedly do everything they can to mount a rescue. And if any of the crew survived I can only hope they will send help as well. Therefore I feel my best course of action is to settle in for the long haul. According to my calculations, I have enough food and water to last several months. With further rationing it might be possible to double that.''_

"Play with me." I look up and see a small Girl, perhaps seven years of age. As I look down to get my bearings, I look up once again and she's no longer there as I try and block my hallucinations out and get back on task.

'I've been trying to understand why the ship is unable to jump hyperspace. During my last jump attempt the hyperspace window seemed unable to stabilise enough for the ship to enter it. Thus far, sensors have been unable to identify the actual content of the cloud itself. It's more likely made up of a denser group of gases than that of a typical nebulae or gas giant. Bottom line is, it's preventing the hyper drive emitter from transferring power at an even rate. Until those changes the Prometheus will remain trapped here indefinitely.'

"Yep, I'd say you're stuck all right. Oh come on Sam, you're running the same diagnostic for probably four hours now. What makes you think the results are suddenly gonna change? Sam? Hello?"

I have to ask, even if I am hallucination, "Were you this annoying when you were ascended?"

"I don't know, depends on who you ask. I thought I had a certain je ne sais quoi. Timing was so-so."

"No offence but I really don't have time for this. This is ridiculous, you aren't even real." I said half to myself.

"Well I'm not so much me as I am you really. Part of your subconscious mind. So am I real? That's up to you I guess. Although the Socratic complications by my being here are quite fascinating."

"Daniel." I say to him irritated by his speculation.

"Look, you just need some help, that's all. Can't you just try to go along with this?

"You're me talking to me?" I questioned... myself?

"Yeah. Basically."

"All right you have a point. I could use some help." I give in and play along with myself.

"Thank you."

"Okay, what do you…I. want?"

"Well I think you're going about this all wrong."

"This is helping?" I'm now questioning myself about questioning myself?

"Wait a second; you've been looking forward to studying this gas cloud for weeks now. I mean isn't that the real reason you volunteered for this job in the first place? Now you're here, finally here and you're wasting your time running endless hyper drive simulations."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've got a small problem on my hands Daniel. Mainly that I'm stranded."

"Inside the very thing you've been looking at through a telescope for years. Come on, it's a chance to study something rare and exciting up close. Seize the moment."

"Seize the moment?"

"I'm just saying, it's something new, something we've never encountered before, and you're ignoring it. Does that sound like you?"

"Daniel, I can't even think straight let alone stay awake."

"Look, Sam, you have to check this out. Trust me, it's important." He said then disappeared.

**THOR's SHIP**

**"Seize the moment?" I say out loud to Daniel, my eyes still closed as he gets up.**

"How did you know..."

**"It appears you talk in your sleep, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c informed him. He too was meditating.**

**"Have I done this before?" I open my eyes and look up at him.**

**"Are you trying to confuse Carter?"**

**"I'm just trying to get her to do something. To stay awake..." He says and I close my eyes again and try to do the Kel'nor'reme relaxo thing.**

**PROMETHIOUS**

In the store room I am checking through boxes of MRE's and here a noise. As I look on the computer it reads, Structural damage detected'

"Oh my God." I say out loud. Not good. Estimated time for inner hull breach 8hrs 3mins 27 secs'

**PREVIOUSLEY, PRIOR TO THOR BEEMING UP THE 3 AMIGO's AT THE SGC**

I enter the elevator I check my watch and Daniel jumps in just as the doors close. Asking if I heard about Sam.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't sound good."

"Eighteen hours past due for contact, yeah, I'd say something went wrong."

"Well anyways I put together a list of planets with Stargates in range of the Prometheus route. General Hammond's agreed to send SG teams to all of them. Including us."

"Why?"

"Well if something went wrong there's a chance they could make it to a planet with a Gate."

"At which time they would gate home, wouldn't they?"

"Well, when the hyper drive failed on the Prometheus' maiden voyage you were nearly stranded on P7X 009 because they didn't know where the Stargate was."

"Sounds like a long shot."

"Well unfortunately the Tok'ra are unable to send a ship at this time. They've promised to retrace the route of the Prometheus as soon as they can, but visiting these planets is…"

"What? Is what?"

"Is something."

"Yeah." Something. I say before exiting the elevator.

**PRESENT**  
**PROMETHIOUS**  
'Ships log update. I have discovered that several sections of the hull are being corroded by the gases that make up this cloud. Although I have boosted whatever power I can to our shields, it has had little effect on protecting the ship. I have sealed off those sections affected by the corrosion but it's only a stop gap measure. All I know for certain is, if I can't find a way to stop it from spreading, the ship's hull will eventually be breached.'

"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon." The little girl recites a rhyme

"Who are you? What do you want?" but she ignores me and continues her rhyme

"Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night. Come on, this way." She says, and I follow her,

"Wait!"

**THOR's SHIP**

**"I think I'm ready" I say to Thor.**

"You are not O'Neill. Teal'c may go again" Thor said blinking, but I swear he was glaring at me. I close my eyes again as Teal'c is about to lie back in the Isolation pod. 

**"Thor, is it possible Major Carter is not aboard the Prometheus, but has been taken and her mind is one with The girl?" **

**"It is possible Teal'c. I am uncertain of many things at the moment. I am attempting to contact Tok'ra Jacob Carter." **

**"We couldn't contact them before, good luck with that." I say and receive a glare from Daniel**

"Shouldn't you be meditating?" he says, matter of factley.

**"I'm trying, I'm trying." I say to him and close my eyes again.**

**PROMETHIOUS**  
I make my way around the corner to find the little girl, but instead I see Teal'c

"Samantha."

"Teal'c, did you see... Of course you didn't."

"I am here to warn you."

"I know, I have to stay awake." I remember him telling me before.

"That's not all. Everything may not be as it seems."

"Well thank you but the fact that I'm talking to someone who's not really here kind of speaks to that."

"On the contrary, I think it is you that's not here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe that you and the other crew members are being held prisoner aboard the alien vessel that attacked you."

"How do you know?"

"It is possible they are probing your mind. If so, any information obtained may be used to attack Earth."

"Hold on. Even if you're right, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Nothing"

"Teal'c, give me something here."

"Very well. As you attempt to repair the ship's engines, you may inadvertently be divulging to your captors vital information concerning Prometheus technology. I do believe it would be prudent to do nothing."

"I can't do that Teal'c."

"Be careful Samantha."

"Wait! Where you going? You're wrong Teal'c; I'm not on an alien ship. I'm right here." My head is dizzy and I find myself waking up on the floor dazzled and confused.  
"This is real. This is real." I assure myself. But if Teal'c is me, am I questioning myself? No, damn it Carter, get a grip. This is real.

**THOR's SHIP**

**"Thor, Teal'c keeps confusing her!"**

**"I am only trying to assist Colonel Carter in theories." I blink and turn back to Teal'c**

"Thor, Teal'c keeps confusing her!" I repeat and Daniel calmly says to me,

"Jack, Teal'c is entitled to his on Theories, as am I. Now meditate." he says as calmly as he can, closing his eyes again knowing he'll get the next go. 

**PROMETHIOUS**  
Back on the bridge I make my log.  
'The effects of my head injury are getting worse; I'm not sure how much longer I can last. My only hope of survival is to somehow get the Prometheus free from this gas cloud without using either the sub light or hyper drive engines. I think I've come up with a way. It has its risks.'

And I shut all doors all over the ship.

'By venting several levels of pressurized atmosphere, I am hoping to generate enough propulsion to move the ship.'

As I vent the atmosphere the ship creaks.

"Come on."

I look up and see the girl through a monitor hanging on and then get sucked away.

"No!" I quickly shut the airlocks.

"Hello? Are you here?" And I see Daniel again.

"Hey! Have I told you my latest theory yet? It's really cool. Lose something?"

"Did you see a…"

"Little girl?"

"Yeah."

"No. You know, you don't look so good."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, about my theory. Now what if this cloud isn't so much a collection of corrosive gases as it is a sentient being? I'm saying the cloud is alive."

"The cloud is alive?" Typical Daniel, even the rocks have feelings.

"Yeah, it's a sentient being like feelings, memories. Space born alien entity if you will."

"That's crazy." He's crazy. Which mean's I'm now calling myself crazy. I am crazy.

"Well why else would it be corroding the ship?"

"Because the gases are corrosive?"

"Or maybe we somehow offended it when we flew inside of it? The point is, if we talk to it, maybe it will let us go?" OHhh great. I've offended space.

"You want me to talk to the cloud?"

"Would it kill you to try?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Well you said there was this little girl running round the ship. Maybe that little girl is the physical personification of the cloud. Just go with me on this one."

And at that I collapse on the ground

Maybe that's its way of trying to communicate with us?

"Daniel, this isn't helping." I get in before I pass out.

"Talk to her Sam."

"Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

I here her sing as I wake up.

"My mother used to sing that to me."

"How obscure."

"I'm so tired." I try and keep me eyes open as best I can.

"You can't sleep. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk." Oh for crying out loud. Crazy Daniel may have been right.

**THOR's SHIP**

**"I have found Jacob Carter, I am attempting to beam him in now." I here Thor say, but I try to ignore it as I concentrate on nothing as I attempt meditation. Nothing, Nothing - White flash through my eyelids. One guess, Jacob's here... I mean, Nothing...**

**"Thor? What's going on?" **

**"Your Daughter is in trouble" Okay, how am I meant to think about nothing with Thor and Jacob discussing very loudly Carter, or the lack there of one. That is Colonel Carter, not the other Carter who was in the room with him... BAH! Nothing!**

"Will you SHHHHHhhhhhh AHHHHh" I say grabbing there attention.

"Jack,"

"Jacob,"

"Jack" Daniel said this time,

"Daniel"

"Jacob... Jacob, Jack's trying to meditate for Sam so he can intercept Sam's brainwaves and appear to her in a hallucination."

**"A hallucination?"**

**"Look, I'm trying VERY hard, please. Shhh."**

"Thor, let me go first."

"As you wish Jacob"

**"WAHT!" I say, trying to stay calm as Teal'c showed him to the Isolation pod.**

**"O'Neill, Jacob's Symbiote requires his mind already prepared to make the connection. Do not worry. You will have your turn. Concentrate." I sigh, and get back into my 'relaxation' position. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as I sat in science concentrating on nothing. Nothing but Sam. And Jacob saw it.**

**PROMETHIOUS**

In the Commissary I sit at the table with the little girl and she tells me to eat.

"You need to keep your strength up."

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm Grace."

"Who are you?" I look down at the table and she replies,

"You know."

"No, I don't know." I say looking back up to find she's no longer there.

"I'm your father." Teal'c is never allowed to show me 'Star Wars' again.

"Dad?"

"I know it sounds corny but you get to an age, you get to an age where you think of everything you did wrong as a parent. Don't take this the wrong way."

"I know, I don't look so good."

"I wanted so many things for you Sam. And look what it's brought you instead."

"Sure, the massive headache really takes the edge off it all."

"Are you happy Sam?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well at the moment things are a little rough, but in general, sure I'm happy."

"No you're not. You're content, you're satisfied, you're in control and that's the problem."

"Okay, I'm really not following here." I half lied.

"I'm saying you're missing something vital from your life. And the sad part is you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Dad, I am happy. I've seen and done things most people couldn't even dream of. I have an incredible life."

"And yet you're alone." Ouch, in my mind my Dad's telling me about my sucker love life.

"Well lately the dating scene's been a little stale but then again I am marooned on a space ship."

"No, always. For as long as she was alive, your mother showed me a world beyond just ambition and career. She gave my life meaning and balance and it was my honor to love her for the short time she was with me. And if I were young again and I met her for the first time even knowing her fate, I would do it all again. That is love. Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return."

The emotions fill up in me; I get the subtlety in the message. I look around and Dad's gone.

**  
PREVIOUSLEY - BEFOR THOR BEEMED UP HIS SG-1 FAMILY**

As Daniel and Teal'c and I exit the wormhole. Hammond is there.

"Report Colonel."

"This one was a bust too Sir. In fact these folks were even more in the dark than the first bunch."

"They were indeed a primitive society." Teal'c said.

"Yeah whatever. They hadn't seen any sign of the ship. We're 0 for 7 on this Sir.''

"Heard from the Tok'ra?" Daniel says ignoring my comments.

"They've completed an initial trace of the Prometheus' route. There's no sign of it at any of the designated cool down co ordinates."

"You're assuming they stayed on course." I bring up a fact.

"They're currently expanding their search, conducting long range scans of several systems adjacent to the route home. Hopefully we'll hear something from them soon."

I can't talk about it; I walk off headed for the locker room tanking my hat and jacket off. I know Teal'c behind me. It's funny; some one so stonic reads other's so well.

"I don't want to hear it. Good, cos I'm not in the mood." Silent treatment. Bah, "All right, what?"

"When Colonel Maybourne and your self were stranded off world, Major Carter felt a similar sense of frustration. She despaired at the thought of never seeing you again.

"Not you?"

"Indeed. You are like a brother to me O'Neill."

"You're like what? 140?"

"A younger brother perhaps. But that is not my point."

"Look T, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it." He new us to well. Dangerously. I try not to show it, but, heck yes the thought of not seeing Carter again is damn frustrating. I just wish I could do something more. If you're reading my mind. Beam me up Theory.

**THOR's SHIP**

**"I'm ready Thor." I say as calm as I can be.**

**"Indeed you are O'Neill."**

**PROMETHIOUS **

I watch as Grace blows bubbles.

"Wanna try?" she asks me, but I decline with the shake of my head. Shouldn't have done that. Little movements not good at all.

"It's fun."

"I remember when I was a little girl I used to wonder how a bubble could exist. You see there's this thing called surface tension, when molecules bind together in a certain way…"

"Boring. Here just try it."

I take the cap and blow into the plastic circle. I thought surface tension was fun...

"See? Fun."

"Yeah."

"All right Carter, come on, on your feet let's go." Carter? I'm a figerment of her imagination! I can call her Bob-dilly-dilly-bob if I want to.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." I think, because he's a figerment that he's more distracting. It makes perfect sense to me.

"You just gonna sit there?"

"Too tired sir."

"Samantha, I'm a figment of your imagination. You're gonna call me Sir?"

"Old habit. Sorry."

"So, you gonna save yourself or what?"

"I've tried."

"Just giving up then?"

"I just don't know what else to do right now."

"You'll think of something." She always does.

"Came to give me a pep talk?" Hell, he is a figerment. Might as well say exactly what I'm thinking.

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" I question him accusingly.

"Hey. This is you talking here. Might as well be honest." I said it to reassure us both. We know nothing could happen. Unless one of us called it quits with our jobs.

"What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse?" I've thought about it 1,000,000 times over was the 'Air Force' a protective wall away from me, an excuse for him to say no to me?

"I would never ask you to give up your career."

"Because you don't feel anything for me?"

"Carter."

"I'd let you go right now if I knew."

"That easy?" it hurt, being in her mind. And finally hearing what she thought directly and freely.

"I didn't say it would be easy."

"Then what's stopping you if you really wanna know?" I'm hurt that she would think it was an excuse, I'm not that complex.

"I'm trying."

"Maybe it's not me that's the problem here. Let's face it, I'm not that complex."

" Me?"

"Sam. I'm a safe bet."

"As long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unobtainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else."

"Jacob was right." He talks in his sleep too as well. "You deserve more. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me." Always.

"So what now?"

"Go save your ass."

"One last thing."

I was in her head. I knew exactly what she was thinking - and I become apart of that allusion, she came up and kissed me with a passionate desire, entangled in the moment of bliss I moved my hand up to her face, but she ended it there. As if she felt my tangible presents and pulled back. I found myself sitting on the floor again in my original position.

"Never mind."

I got up and ran to the bridge. Hull breach imminent. Grace is blowing bubbles as I try and fix the problem. I need to ask her again

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever you are, I know why everyone else keeps showing up, why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything. But you do. Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark. How could he see where to go if he did not twinkle so?"

I look at the bubbles Grace is blowing, then back at the consol.

"What you looking at?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

'I'm gonna try and save myself with a bubble."

"How?

"The hyper drive won't fully engage because of the cloud but maybe it doesn't have to. If I can dial down the power flow to the hyper drive emitter, theoretically I should be able to cause a partial shift into hyperspace, essentially taking the ship out of the cloud's space time. Hopefully just enough to eliminate its effects on the sub light engines.

"Neat."

"Yeah."

I look back and Grace is gone. Heading over to the bridge and firing up the engines. I moves and sees the alien ship also stuck in the cloud.

**THOR's SHIP**

**"Thor, I'm ready." Daniel said as I got out of the pod and gave Jacob a week smile.**

**"As I'm I Thor." Teal'c said.**

"You may both go." He said and Teal's and Daniel laid in 2 of the 4 isolation pods in Thor's ship.

**PROMETHIOUS **

"Sam, what are you doing?" I heard Daniel's voice

"I believe she is attempting to rescue her fellow crew members."

"What, from them? That's crazy. Get back to Earth and then bring in the cavalry."

"There's no time." I told him,

"I agree. The alien vessel is too formidable."

"Will you guys shut up? Let her work." To be in Carter's mind and see how it really processed one last time. Thor was not holding me back!

"This is Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force vessel Prometheus. Can you hear me? I'm thinking you've been stuck in here just as long as I have. The only difference is I've found a way out. Here's the deal. Return my crew, everyone, intact and let us go. And I'll help you get out of here. Do we have a deal?"

And at that all the crew appeared. I did it, not yet, but let's see.

"What the hell just happened?" Ronson asked.

"It's a long story Sir. Just bear with me. I'm activating a hyperspace bubble to include the alien vessel. I'm going to bring it with us out of the cloud."

"Major?"

"I'll explain everything soon enough Sir."

It worked! Both ships are now out of the cloud.

"Now what?" Ronson asked.

"We see if they keep their end of the bargain." and they did, thankfully. The alien ship flew off.

"Well done Major."

"Sir with your permission, I'd like to relieve myself of duty." Time to pass out now.

"Easy. Get her to the infirmary."

**INFIRMARY, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN**

As Sam lied in bed, I sat nearby waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey." I said as she opened her eyes.

"Jack."

"Excuse me?" ha! I'm a bad influence.

"Sorry Sir."

"Yes, well, a massive concussion will tend to disorient one."

"How long was I out there?"

"It's all relative Carter, that whole time space continuum thing." Just like how that Kiss that lasted only a few seconds, in your mind, will last forever in mine.

"Sir?"

"Four days."

"Could have sworn it was weeks."

"Uh, Teal'c and Daniel say Hi. They're planning a little bit of a shindig for when you're up and around. There's talk of cake."

"Cake?"

"My idea."

"Can't wait."

"Need anything? Magazine? Yo yo?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are."

"Thank you Sir." I had to ask. Some how in her mind she could tell I was really there.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Think nothing of it. I've got plenty of that." I smiled and let her rest.

I close my eyes and replay Grace singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' in my head. Remembering it being sung to we when I was little in bed.

**THE END**

**Review. **

**-Kc**


End file.
